DIAURA Yo-kaXShoya The Way You Love Me
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: "kau membuatku lemah Shoya! Kau adalah kelemahanku" Yo-ka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.


Title : The Way You Love Me

Author : Ghost Author

Pairing : Yo-KaxShoya DIAURA

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : PG

Warning : Lebay, MxM, Kiss Scene

Disclaimer : DIAURA belongs AINS record, but the storyline is mine!

Summary : "kau membuatku lemah Shoya! Kau adalah kelemahanku" Yo-ka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shoya—" suara hangat itu membuatku menoleh, mendapati Yo-ka setengah berlari menyusulku. Detak jantungku semakin cepat seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku gugup. Berusaha ku tutupi dengan memaksakan senyuman dan bersikap normal.

"kenapa?" tanyaku saat Yo-ka telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku, tangan kanannya membawa selembar kertas

"ini.." aku menerima kertas itu darinya, sebuah lirik lagu

"hanya itu yang bisa kutulis, kau bisa membuat partitur bassnya?" aku masih membaca bait per bait lirik yang ditulis Yo-ka

"oi.. Shoya" ah aku kaget, Yo-ka menatapku lurus

"ya.. akan aku coba" buru-buru ku hindari tatapan tajam kedua mata Yo-ka

Aku masih tak berani menatapnya. Bodoh. Aku meremat lembaran kertas ditanganku, menyesali sikapku yang tak pernah natural saat ada Yo-ka disekitarku. Aku masih saja gugup. Kami memang rekan satu band, tapi dibalik itu semua, kami menutupi suatu kenyataan.

Setahun yang lalu, disalah satu live house, saat DIAURA tampil, disaat tata lampu panggung temaram, Yo-ka mendekatiku, merangkul pundakku diawal. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan fans yang langsung membahana di live house itu, tapi deru nafas hangat Yo-ka jauh lebih terdengar jelas ditelinga ku. Dia membisikkan sesuatu dan mencium bibirku, tepat disaat aku menoleh kearahnya. Hanya beberapa detik dan sukses membuatku kehilangan tempo permainan bass ku. Aku berusaha berfikir jernih, "itu hanya fanservice Shoya… itu hanya fanservice" berulang kalimat itu kuucapkan dalam hati dan tetap berkonsentrasi sampai konser kami berakhir. Kata singkat yang Yo-ka bisikkan terus berputar di kepalaku, sampai ponselku berdering, sebuah panggilan. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"moshi-moshi" sapaku

"Shoya—" suara itu membuat nafasku tercekat, suara Yo-ka

"h—hai.." balasku

"sudah sampai apartemen?" kenapa dia bertanya?

"sudah" jawabku singkat, tanganku kiriku meremas sprei ranjangku

"hmm..souka"

hening.. aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya Yo-ka inginkan

"kau lelah?" Yo-ka kembali bertanya

"sedikit" aku mendengar hela nafas kecewa darinya

"Yo-ka.." panggilku ragu-ragu

"hhmm.."

"sebenarnya ada apa?" dia tertawa kecil, aku semakin tak mengerti

"kau mencemaskanku ya?" dia masih tertawa

"aku? ti-tidak.." aku berbohong

"Shoya.. kau tidak perlu bohong"

"aku tidak berbohong" aku menjawab cepat

"dua kali!"

"apanya?" tanyaku tak mengerti, sungguh

"kau membohongiku dua kali" jawabnya

"terserah!" aku kehilangan kata-kata

kembali hening..

"Shoya—" panggilnya lagi, aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu, kumohon.

"ya.."

"permainanmu tadi, di live house sungguh mengagumkan" dia memujiku?

"ah.. terima kasih.. suara mu juga indah.."

"apa kita sedang bermain berbalas pujian?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil

"tidak, aku serius" dia menahan tertawanya

"oke-oke..kita mulai"

"Yo-ka!" aku setengah membentaknya

"Shoya.." sapanya pelan

"Shoya.. kau semakin cantik"

DEG! aku memegangi dadaku, merasakan detakan jantungku yang semakin cepat, wajahku serasa terbakar

"sekarang giliranmu" lanjutnya

"kau sinting!" bodoh! apa yang aku ucapkan!

"hei.. itu bukan sebuah pujian.." protesnya sambil tertawa

"bagiku itu pujian yang cocok untukmu"

"tidak bisa. kau kalah" kudengar nada senang darinya

"lalu?" tanyaku

"Shoya harus ku hukum" aku tertawa

"jangan tertawa! aku serius"

"hai..hai.. apa hukumannya?" aku membekap mulutku sendiri, berusaha meredam tawaku

"Shoya harus menjadi kekasihku" katanya tegas. Aku hendak menjawab namun sambungan terputus. Aku memperhatikan layar ponselku, berharap Yo-ka kembali menghubungiku. Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan masuk.

**Oyasuminasai, Shoya.**

**Mulai malam ini kita resmi berpacaran ya.**

**Suki da!**

Aku yakin wajahku telah memerah, kata terakhir dipesan itu, kata-kata yang Yo-ka ucapkan sebelum menciumku.

Selepas kejadian itu, aku selalu gugup jika bertegur sapa dengan Yo-ka. Kau bodoh Shoya! Setiap hari kau akan bertemu dengannya, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Berusaha mengendalikan kegugupanku.

"Shoyaa" aku terhenyak kaget saat namaku dipanggil

"Kei?" aku lega saat Kei datang sambil menenteng gitar casenya, setidaknya bukan Yo-ka yang datang duluan.

"kenapa masih diluar? ayo masuk" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk, mengambil bass ku dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami ada latihan hari ini.

Aku dan Kei sibuk memasang instrument kami masing-masing sampai kudengar pintu studio terbuka. Yo-ka datang. Aku pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatanku, berusaha bersikap seolah-seolah tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

"ohayou gozaimasu" aku mendengar Yo-ka menyapa kami, tapi aku masih sibuk mensetel ampli bassku

"Yo ohayou!" balas Kei. Aku masih diam saja, menoleh pun tidak.

"maaf aku terlambat, ada sedikit masalah" kata Yo-ka

Aku telah selesai dengan bass ku dan berdiri mengalukan strap bass ke pundak, mencoba memainkan beberapa kunci, saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sebuah tatapan yang tepat menuju kearahku. Tatapan itu dari Yo-ka. Tatapan kami saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai Yo-ka menoleh kearah lain dan aku menunduk. Aku meremat pick bass ku keras, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Latihan yang berlangsung selama 2 jam itu sungguh membuatku tersiksa. Aku merasa tidak bebas dalam bergerak. Beberapa kali aku mendapati Yo-ka menatapku intens saat aku berdiskusi dengan Kei, atau disaat kami sedang break latihan. Sementara aku dan Yo-ka hanya beberapa kali berbincang singkat, itupun mengenai materi lagu baru kami. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Yo-ka seolah-olah bersikap dingin terhadapku? Lalu apa maksudnya? saat dia menyatakan perasaannya?

Ingatanku kembali memutar kenangan setahun yang lalu. Setahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, Yo-ka tidak berubah. Dia tidak pernah mendekatiku bahkan terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi. Aku merasa Yo-ka membuat jarak yang tak terlihat diantara kami. Ya hanya dengan ku dia berubah. Aku kerap memperhatikannya tertawa lepas saat berbincang dengan personil dari band lain di backstage, bahkan berangkulan dengan mereka. Lalu saat dia sadar sedang ku perhatikan, Yo-ka hanya menatapku sekilas dan kembali mengacuhkanku.

Aku merindukan Yo-ka yang dulu, sebelum kejadian di live house, sebelum kami berpacaran. Aku merindukan Yo-ka dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku memang mencintai Yo-ka, sejak aku bergabung di DIAURA, tapi jika aku tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini, lebih baik kami berteman. Aku menyesal dengan semua kejadian ini. Sampai tak sadar tubuhku mulai menggigil kedinginan, terlalu lama guyuran air dari shower membasahi tubuhku. Aku mematikan kran dan mengalungkan handuk ke pinggangku. Mengambil handuk lain di dekat wastafel dan mengusap perlahan kerambut basahku. Aku butuh hiburan, berdiam diri beberapa hari di apartemen membuatku semakin suntuk. Segera aku berganti pakaian, memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket, mengunci apartemen dan pergi sekedar berjalan-jalan ringan.

Aku tersenyum kecil menatap beberapa tas belanja di tanganku, kebiasaanku berbelanja ku tidak hilang juga ternyata. Bahkan setelah menjadi musisi. Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku menyusuri jalan di Shibuya, sampai ponsel di saku ku berdering. Kei menelfon

"moshi-moshi"

"hai..moshi-moshi Shoya"

"ada apa?"

"aku dan Yo-ka sedang makan di Takuya Café, kalau kau ada waktu bisa bertemu sekarang? tiba-tiba kami ada ide untuk single berikutnya" Aku menghela nafas, aku merasa sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yo-ka saat ini.

"uum.. maaf aku sedang tidak enak badan, aku ingin istirahat" bohong.

"haha.. Shoya.. jangan bohong! aku bisa melihatmu dari jendela bodoh!" Kei tertawa. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Takuya Café diseberang jalan dimana aku berdiri saat ini. Bisa kulihat Kei berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bodoh Shoya! kau memang bodoh! Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas dalam.

"oke..oke! jujur aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah band" berat rasanya menolak mereka

"tapi—" belum selesai Kei berbicara, sambungan telfon aku putus. Kumasukkan kembali ke saku jaket dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartemen.

Aku menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras. Merebahkan tubuh lelahku ke sofa. Menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Shoya.. ini bukan dirimu! Aku tidak pernah menolak orang lain, terlebih mereka sahabat-sahabatku. Namun, perasaan ini masih terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kontrol di depan Yo-ka. Sekarang aku tidak perduli Yo-ka akan membenciku atau apapun terserah. Untuk apa aku memikirkan orang lain yang tidak pernah memikirkanku. Pikiran jahat itu muncul. Pening mulai kurasakan di kepalaku sampai tak sadar aku terlelap tidur.

Entah berapa jam aku tertidur di sofa. Leherku terasa kaku, dan punggungku terasa pegal. Aku bangkit untuk duduk dan meraih jaketku di lantai, merogoh ponselku, pukul 08.47 malam. Hah.. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di sofa, memandangi langit-langit apartemen sampai aku mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh dari arah dapur. Segera aku menuju dapur dan menyalakan lampu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Yo-ka?

Yoka menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum, tangannya memegang mangkuk dan sebungkus mie instan? Aku tak yakin apa itu.

"jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa masuk.. pintu nya tak terkunci" katanya lalu sibuk memanaskan air di atas kompor.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku bingung

"membuat makan malam" jawab Yo-ka singkat, tanpa menoleh kearahku

"mie instan?" tanyaku sambil tertawa

"kau tau kan aku tidak pandai memasak sepertimu" akhirnya dia menoleh, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan sumpit ditangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum. Aku seperti melihat Yo-ka yang dulu, suasana akrab kembali aku rasakan.

"5 menit lagi makan malam siap, duduklah"

"eh..hai.." jawabku antusias. Aku menarik kursi makan dan duduk manis menunggu makan malamku. Yo-ka meletakkan semangkuk mie instan didepanku dan segelas air putih. Aku tersenyum kearahnya saat Yo-ka duduk dihadapanku.

"Yo-ka tidak makan?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng

"makanan instan tidak baik untuk suaraku" jawabnya datar, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak berubah. Terlalu pemilih.

"itadakimasu" aku menyuap mie itu dan sedikit terbatuk, Yo-ka segera mengulurkan air putih. Aku meminumya sedikit dan menarik nafas panjang, mengatur nafas ku yang sempat tersendat.

"asin" kataku

"eh?"

"air nya kurang, rasa nya asin"

"uso! aku membuatnya sesuai petunjuk di bungkusnya"

"kau tak percaya? Coba sendiri" aku bangun dari duduk dan mendekatinya, menyuapi Yo-ka dengan mie buatannya sendiri. Yo-ka menolak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menutupi mulutnya, namun aku terus memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya dia bersedia membuka mulutnya.

"hoeeeek…" aku tertawa, Yo-ka merasakan betapa asin mie buatannya.

"arigatou" aku tersenyum, Yo-ka hanya terdiam menatapku. Tiba-tiba kegugupan itu kembali muncul.

"ah.. aku pesan pizza saja" kata ku cepat, beranjak dari dapur dan mengambil ponsel ku di meja ruang tamu, mendial nomor pizza langganan ku.

"hai.. moshi-mo—" belum sampai aku menjawab sapaan petugas pizza, Yo-ka merebut handphone ku dari belakang dan mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Yo-ka? apa yang kau lakukan?" protesku berusaha merebut ponsel yang Yo-ka genggam erat. Yo-ka hanya diam sambil menjauhkan ponsel dari jangkauanku.

"Shoya" Yo-ka melempar ponselku ke sofa sambil menatapku tajam dan mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh diatas sofa.

"Yo..Yo-ka?" Yoka menahan kedua pundakku erat. Apa yang dia inginkan? Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah menghakimiku.

"Shoya.. Shoya" Yo-ka memanggil namaku berkali-kali seiring tatapan matanya yang meredup. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyingkirkan rambut di dahiku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku rapat saat wajahnya mendekat, deru nafas nya dapat kurasakan diwajahku. Yo-ka mengecup keningku perlahan.

"Shoya.." Dapat kurasakan jemarinya membelai wajahku. Aku tetap tak berani untuk membuka mata

"Shoya… aishiteru" ku buka mata ku cepat, melihat Yo-ka yang menatapku dalam.

"Ke-kenapa?" suaraku seolah terhalang di tenggorokan, kupaksakan untuk bertanya

"hmmm?"

"jangan hanya 'hmm' Yo-ka!" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya, seiring air mataku yang mengalir. Semua seperti meledak didalam dadaku. Aku lelah.

"Shoya—tenanglah" Yo-ka mengusap air mataku dengan jemarinya. Mudah untuknya berucap seperti itu. Aku terus menangis, meluapkan semuanya.

"sst.. jangan menangis Shoya. Maafkan aku" Yo-ka menciumi pipiku, ada perasaan marah, kecewa, bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Aku mendorongnya menjauh namun Yo-ka memelukku erat. Masih diatasku. Suhu tubuhnya yang hangat langsung bisa kurasakan, membuatku semakin menyadari, aku benar-benar merindukan Yo-ka. Kupeluk punggungnya, Yo-ka semakin memelukku erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"Shoya.. aku minta maaf" bisiknya.

"aku egois. Egoisku membuatmu menderita Shoya—"

"tapi kau harus tahu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Shoya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Yo-ka melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menyingkir dari atasku dan teduduk di lantai. Menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki sofa. Aku mengikutnya dengan bingung.

"aku berusaha menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah" ucap Yo-ka, menatap lurus kearah jendela.

"tapi.. dadaku terasa sesak saat melihatmu akrab dengan yang lain"

DEG! Aku menatap Yo-ka tak percaya

"itu membuatku sakit" Yo-ka menatapku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan dari Yo-ka

"dan membuatku lemah" Yo-ka menarik tanganku dan kembali memelukku erat

"kau membuatku lemah Shoya! Kau adalah kelemahanku" Yo-ka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yo-ka?" suaraku mulai parau, aku membalas pelukannya.

"aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepanmu. Tapi aku mencintaimu Shoya. Aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan akan selalu ada untukmu" Yo-ka melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam, tak kulihat tatapan angkuh disana, yang ada adalah tatapan penuh kasih.

"dan begitulah caraku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku lembut, kupenjamkan mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

Aku sadar, masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang Yo-ka. Dan kami sepakat untuk saling belajar satu sama lain.

"Shoya.. Shoya! Melamun lagi?" Aku tersentak kaget. Mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku. Melihat Yo-ka memandangiku dengan heran.

"kebiasaan ya" Yo-ka tersenyum dan mencium bibirku lembut

"ayo pulang" tangannya menarik tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat. Hangat. Aku tersipu dan mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara tangan kiriku masih memegang kertas lirik dari Yo-ka yang telah kuremat sebelumnya. Inilah caranya mencintaiku, bahwa sebenarnya tangan dan hati kami bertautan satu sama lain tanpa perlu ada seorang pun yang tahu.

OWARI


End file.
